Sara Series: 7 Sara's Work Problems
by Bobbie Barkley
Summary: Starsky and Hutch come to the rescue of Starsky’s girlfriend from an unscrupulous manager. Bonus ending Chapter 12 added.
1. Chapter 1

Sara's Work Problems

Sara's Work Problems

_**Authors Note: **__ This story contains adult situations and language. Please consider this before you read if you are easily offended._

Chapter 1:

It had been an extremely long day when the partners finally checked off work. They had decided to head home and order delivery since it was so late. When Starsky pulled up in front of his apartment they noticed Sara's car parked in her usual spot.

"Damn, I forgot Sara said she was going to fix us dinner tonight." Starsky frowned as he spied her car. He looked over at Hutch and sighed, "Wonder how mad she is since I didn't call?" He knew his unpredictable and often late hours were one of the breaking points in his relationships. He'd get involved in whatever case they were working and not call. The girlfriend would sit and stew about it, then arguments would follow where too many things were said that couldn't be taken back. Starsky made no movement to get out of the Torino.

Hutch sensed his partner's uneasiness, "Maybe I'll just go on home, don't want to get in the middle of anything." His mind went back to the arguments he and Van would have over his late hours. They weren't pretty, plus he knew how Starsky's temper flashed, especially when he was tired.

"Thanks a lot, chicken. Nah, come on in, we're both hungry, and she probably fixed something good, you know how good she can cook. We can both rave over the meal, and maybe she won't be so mad."

"You're just hoping she won't get mad in front of me, and that you'll have time to schmooze her while we eat."

"Good instincts, you should be a detective", he responded with a half laugh. "Gonna help me out here?"

"If you're sure? Like you said, she probably fixed something good, and I am hungry." Hutch reached over and put his hand on his partner's shoulder, "I've never seen Sara mad, are you telling me the little lady has a temper?"

"Everyone has a temper. I've never see hers much either but I keep waiting, wondering what's going to trigger it." _I keep wondering when she's going to leave._

"You know, she's pretty easy going, maybe you're looking for something that isn't there."

"Ya maybe, but I kinda doubt it. Sometimes I'll see a flash in her eyes, but she holds stuff in. I have to get in her face before she'll talk about what's bothering her." He looked over at Hutch and sighed, "I guess things are going so well lately that I keep figuring something is going to go wrong." Starsky stared out the window toward his apartment door, "I've dated Sara almost as long as ...", but didn't finish his thought.

"Terry", Hutch whispered as he gave Starsky's shoulder a squeeze. "Don't go looking for trouble Starsk."

"Ya, but something's been bugging her lately and all she'll say is that it's stuff at work. She's not been herself these last couple of weeks, something's going on."

"Until she's ready to talk, you'll have to take her at her word. Don't push too hard, just be there when she's ready to talk. We know each other well enough to push, partner, but we've still pushed each other to the point where we've busted the other one in the mouth before finally talking about our problems. You can't do that with her."

Starsky rubbed his chin as he remembered the last time Hutch punched him. "Ya, besides, she'd probably kick me in the balls instead. Men and women are just different."

"Ah, viva la difference!" smiled Hutch, quoting one of his favorite lines. "Come on buddy, let's go in."

When they opened the apartment door the aroma of food filled the air making them realize just how hungry they were. The radio was playing softly, but no other sounds could be heard.

"Mmmm, I smell garlic. I'm going to check the bedroom; maybe she fell asleep."

"No need." Hutch said nodding toward the couch. There was Sara, curled up under an afghan, sound asleep. Several manila folders were stacked on the coffee table, and papers with handwritten notes scribbled in the margins had fallen to the floor by her. "Looks like we're not the only ones working late."

While Hutch went into the kitchen to check on the food, Starsky went over to the couch and crouched down in front of her. "Hey babe, wake up."

She squinted her eyes as she came out of her sleep, "Oh Dave. You're home." She reached out toward him and he took her hand.

"Yup, I'm home. Hutch is in the kitchen checking on the food. Whatever you made smells good."

"Garlic chicken", she answered. She threw back the afghan and stretched like a cat to get the sleep out of her limbs. He smiled as he watched her, taking in her curves as she stretched, and then helped her up from the couch.

"Sorry I didn't call and let you know we'd be late." _Ok, here's your opening, how mad are you? _He looked into her eyes and watched her face for signs of anger, but none appeared.

"Hey Hutch" she smiled as she walked into the kitchen. "To tell you the truth, I had another late meeting at work, so I didn't get here until after 6:00. So I hurried and got the chicken in the oven and then tried to get some work done. It was after 7:00 when I realized you weren't home yet." She yawned and laughed, "And as you saw, I was so over wrought with worry that I fell sound asleep on your couch."

Hutch put the chicken on the table along with the salads he found in the refrigerator.

He was also watching for some sign to indicate if Sara was mad; his partner's comments made him wonder whether she had a temper that he had just never witnessed. He remembered Van could be so sweet around other people, but when it was just him and her at home, she could turn into a complete bitch. But there didn't appear to be any storm brewing in Sara's eyes.

"You've been putting in a lot of hours at work lately; maybe you need to back off a little."

"I know, but that's easier said than done. Oh, there's baked potatoes in the oven also, unless they're too done."

"Already got them and they're fine", said Hutch pointing to the bowl on the table. "As hungry as we are, it wouldn't matter anyway. And I've already taste tested, the chicken is very good."

"Thanks. I've been trying to think of stuff that can be fixed fast or that can sit in the oven on warm until Dave and you get home." She walked over to Hutch and gave him a hug, then patted his stomach, "You're too skinny, sit down and eat." Sara remained next to Hutch looking up at him, seemingly studying his face. She was only 5' 4", and her shortness seemed more exaggerated as she stood next to Hutch.

Hutch looked down at her then over at his partner then back at Sara, "Something on you mind, Sara?"

"There's no way that I'd be able to get away with popping you in the nose", she frowned, "is there?" She reached up in a mock demonstration and tapped him on his nose with her index finger.

Starsky's shrugged his shoulders at his partner; he had no clue why she'd ask such a question.

Hutch chuckled at the thought of her trying to take a swing at him, "Probably not. Have I done something that would make you want to pop me in the nose?" He then imitated her gesture and tapped her on the nose.

Sara blinked and shook her head as if surprised by his comment. She laughed, "Oh heavens no! Not you Ken." She looked over at Starsky and saw the look of confusion on his face, "No, no, no. There's this new guy at work, he's probably as tall as you are, and I'd like to knock his lights out. But it's a pretty ridiculous thought, huh?"

Now Sara looked embarrassed, "Sorry Ken didn't mean to imply that I was talking about you. You're too sweet for anyone to want to slug you."

"Tell that to the bad guys out there, would you?" he laughed back.

Starsky leaned over to her and in his best Italian mob imitation he quipped, "Ya want for me an' Vinnie here to have a talk with him doll face?" His face grew more serious and his voice lowered, "So, is this what has been bothering you lately? What's this guy been doing to you?"

"Oh, just the usual crude guy stuff. I shouldn't let him get to me. Since he's so tall, I know he's always looking down my blouse, I'm thinking about buying some turtleneck sweaters", she said almost in a pout. "He's just a very rude man, always making comments that can have double meanings, if you know what I mean."

"You're a beautiful woman, he's going to look, he can't help himself, babe. As long as he doesn't cross the line and touch you or make other unwelcome advances or threats, I'm not sure how you could stop him from looking at you."

"He's been hitting on me the since his first week and I always turn him down. So I'm now known as the Ice Princess. I don't think I have to worry about him touching me, he might get freezer burn." She made a shivering gesture and went "Brrrr. My other option was 'easy sleazy', which is his nickname for the girl he's dating now."

"Ice Princess huh? I like that, means guys will leave you alone at work. I can live with that", Starsky chuckled. "You wouldn't hit on a girl with Ice Princess as a nickname, would you Hutch?" _Other guys don't need to know just how hot you are._

"No, I certainly wouldn't. But I might on 'easy sleazy', wouldn't happen to have her number would you?"

Starsky winked at Hutch then leaned over toward her and said with his lopsided grin, "Well, you do wear some pretty sexy underwear. You know what that does for me!"

Their jokes did the trick; she turned bright red, and started laughing. She looked over at Hutch and rolled her eyes, then swatted her boyfriend on the head, "Oh stop it! Sit up and eat."

"Seriously babe, if you want me to have a talk with him I will." Concern had taken over Starsky's face as he spoke to her. "We can be pretty intimidating when we want to be, trust me, he'll leave you alone." _No jerk is going to mess with you while I'm around._

"No, that's exactly what I don't want and why I didn't want to talk about it." She leveled her gaze at Starsky, "This is my problem, and I'm the one that has to deal with it. I need to be taken seriously at work, and having my boyfriend step in doesn't enhance my credibility, does it?" She looked him directly in the eyes and frowned, "Got it?"

"Ya, I got it, don't like it, but I got it", he said maintaining her eye contact, but reached out and took her hand. "But you hear me now, if you think he's going to cross that line or if he does cross that line, I want to know about it. Don't clam up and keep it to yourself. You got it?"

"Ya", she shot back, "and…"

"And nothing," he nodded over toward Hutch, "we've seen too many women beat...and… ah…ah…" he hesitated, his thoughts going from rape to murder, but not wanting to be so blunt. He was looking her straight in the eyes, and her eyes were getting large and wet. _Oh please don't start crying._

Hutch saw his friend having trouble putting his thoughts into words and finished the sentence for him, "and much, much worse, Sara. We don't want to see anything happen to you, especially if we thought we could have prevented it."

"Thank you," she said more softly and reached over and took Hutch's hand also, "thanks both of you." She sat up, "I'll be glad when this project gets done so I can stop working so much overtime, and Jack Mars can move onto his next assignment. Hurry up and eat already, I have strawberries and chocolate for dessert!"

Both guys shook their heads and wondered why a woman's answer to everything was 'chocolate'.


	2. Chapter 2

Sara's Work Problems

** Sara's Work Problems **

Chapter 2:

It was past nine by the time they finished eating and cleaned up the kitchen. Hutch and Starsky sat down at the table to go over the details of their current case, trying to uncover some new options to catch the guy they were pursuing.

Hutch had a clear view to the living room, and was momentarily lost in watching Sara's movements. He chuckled again at the thought of her trying to take a swing at him. _I wonder what this Jack guy is doing, is he just playing a flirting game or is he more dangerous._

Starsky shifted his chair slightly so he too could watch Sara. _Babe, you are so beautiful. I want to wrap you up in my arms and protect you. You're sorta naive when it comes to men and their intentions, always wanting to give the benefit of the doubt to people. _

Sara was straightening up her work papers. She was reading as she picked them up, stopping to write notes. She gradually became aware of being watched and finally looked up, "Earth to Zebra-3, I'm not the floor show tonight."

Hutch shifted his eyes and apologized.

Starsky just laughed, "Ya, well I find watching you very entertaining, babe. And as far as the floor show goes, I was gonna wait until Hutch left, but where ever you want it is ok with me."

Hutch cleared his throat and stood up, "Ah... ya... ah… I think that's my queue to leave."

"Me too, I'm almost packed up here."

Starsky stood looking at her, "You're going home tonight?" _No girl, you just think you're going home tonight._

She walked over to Hutch, cocked her head to the side and put out her arm, "Care to walk a lady to her car, handsome?" She had positioned herself so Hutch was between her and Starsky.

Hutch slipped his arm around her and replied, "That depends on what your intentions are young lady."

"My intentions, sir, are to get out of here with you, otherwise, I doubt if I'll make it home tonight," she said as she leaned around him and grinned slyly at Starsky.

"Do I at least get a good-bye kiss?"_ You're not leaving here tonight._

"Can I trust you?" _That's a joke! One kiss and I'll be a goner. I love the way you kiss. _

"Of course you can! Just one kiss?" _Come on, you love to kiss._ _One good kiss and you'll be mine. _

Hutch stepped back and watched his partner try to work his charms on her. She stepped into his waiting arms; he wrapped himself tightly around her and gave her a deep kiss.

Hutch smiled to himself and rolled his eyes when he heard her softly moan.

Starsky took a deep breath, released her and stepped back. "Ok Sara, have a good night and thanks again for dinner." He kept his eyes locked with hers. _There's no way you're going to leave after that kiss._

Sara stood as if in a trance staring into his deep blue eyes. _You know you got me, don't you? I really don't want to go now. God, I love the way you kiss. _She also took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "Ok Hutch, ready?"

Hutch looked at the shocked expression on his friend's face and laughed. He gave her credit, she had will power.

Hutch walked Sara out to her car then went back to his car. As he opened his car door, he saw Starsky trotting out to her car. Hutch watched with amusement as his partner was obviously trying to persuade her to stay the night. _Don't get out of your car, Sara._ He watched Starsky take a step back and hold open his arms. _Don't get out of your car. _ Sara got out of her car to give him another good-bye hug. _Don't get out of your car, Sara!_ But before Hutch could shout a friendly warning, Starkey bent down and hoisted Sara up over his shoulder.

As she shrieked in surprise and squirmed, Starsky slapped her on her butt. She kept wiggling, but it was no use, he had her. After a few more swats on her butt, she stopped fighting and hung onto his back and belt for support. Starsky repositioned her on his shoulder so he could walk; grabbed her briefcase and locked her car. He then waved a farewell to Hutch and started walking back to his apartment with his prize. Sara looked at Hutch and tried to wave, but Starsky misread her movement as an escape attempt and repositioned her on his shoulder with a large bounce. Hutch saw her head bob and her hair fly everywhere, but she had a smile on her face.

"Have fun you two!" Hutch chuckled to himself, than climbed into his car and headed home. _The times are sure changing. More and more women are coming into the work force and we as men are going to have to start recognizing their intelligence over their breasts and hips that bounce and sway as they move. And even as Sara fights for dominance at work, she still wants to be dominated in the bedroom. A challenge I know you can handle partner._



The next day Starsky sent flowers to Sara at her office. He figured that it would help lift her spirits and at the same time it would show this guy she had a boyfriend sending her flowers for no special occasion. It'd make Sara feel good while sending a subtle signal that she was taken, as long as she didn't figure out his double intentions, he reasoned he'd be in good standing for some major fooling around that night. His mischievous side got the best of him though when he signed the small card that went with the flowers.

Sara was shocked when the flowers were delivered, it wasn't her birthday, but she knew who had sent them without even opening the card. When she read the card she couldn't help herself and giggled out loud_. "Ice Princess, I know how hot you really are. Show me tonight!" _

When she looked up, a few of the guys on her team were staring at her, and her face turned beet red. She immediately pushed the card into her top desk drawer, and turned back to her computer and tried to concentrate on work. She definitely would not be working late at the office tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara's Work Problems

** Sara's Work Problems **

Chapter 3:

A Couple Weeks Later

Starsky and Hutch logged out at work for the night and headed to The Pits for a beer. They hadn't spent any time with Huggy lately, and thought tonight would be a good time to catch up with their friend.

"Lone Ranger and Tonto", shouted a familiar voice, "haven't seen you in awhile my friends!"

"Hey Huggy!

"How's business Hug?"

"Can't complain, my man." Huggy responded while motioning one of his girls to bring them beers. "You here to join your little lady in the back room?"

They looked at each other, then back at Huggy, "Huh? Who you talking to?"

Huggy just shook his head, "Uh huh? Your lady, Sara has the back room booked for a party. Her and a bunch of gents came in about an hour ago, thought maybe you were joining them. You didn't know?"

Starsky grinned broadly and said, "No, but she's been working so much overtime lately that we don't exactly do a lot of talking when we get together."

Hutch and Huggy just smiled to themselves and shook their heads.

"Anyway, said it was some sorta work celebration, they all seem to be very happy amigos in there. Sara laid two bills in my hand, said she was paying for it all." He then winked at Hutch and looked at Starsky, "She also said that if the tab went over what she gave me then you'd be glad to pick up the balance for her."

Starsky's head shot up. "Huh? She what?" He looked at Huggy and then at Hutch, "Ya right, you need to work on your poker face Hug."

A motion from a back door caught Huggy's eye and he stood up, "Gentlemen, you'll have to excuse me, I'm needed in the kitchen."

They remained seated at the bar but each kept looking toward the back. Starsky was the first to say what they both were thinking, "You know if it's a work party, this would give us a chance to check out that Jack guy."

Hutch laughed, "Ya, what you going to do, pop him in the nose?" The thought of Sara trying to take a swing at someone his size still made him chuckle.

"Maybe."

"Starsk, she hasn't mentioned him lately, has she? She probably handled the situation and it's not a problem anymore."



Sara walked up to Starsky at the bar and gave him a quick kiss. "Well hello there handsome. What are you two good looking gentlemen doing this evening?"

"Hey babe", Starsky replied as he put his arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze.

"Hi Sara," smiled Hutch. "Huggy told us you were in the back with a party?"

"Yes, our project is done and was a success, so the boss offered to pick up the tab for a little party."

Two men came out of the back room and Sara waved them closer. "John, Don, come over here a minute". She introduced her two co-workers.

They were making small talk, but Starsky couldn't contain himself any longer, "I thought maybe we'd get a chance to meet that Jack guy you work with." Starsky noticed the annoyed look on Sara's face; however, the faces of her two co-workers showed concern.

John and Don looked at each other, and Don replied, "You really don't want to meet him, he's sorta a jerk."

"Oh?" Starsky gave Hutch a sideways glance. _Maybe Sara hasn't taken care of the problem._

Sara saw where the conversation was going and jumped in, "Now just stop it. Jack has been on better behavior the last couple of weeks." She looked over at Starsky and added, "In fact, he's been better ever since the week you sent me those flowers."

"You mean you're the one that sent Sara those flowers?" asked John with a surprised expression on his face. John looked at Don and they both started laughing.

Just then another man stepped out of the back room and Don waved him over and said, "Guess what, this guy is Sara's boyfriend, and he's the one that really sent her those flowers."

"No kidding?" the third man laughed, "Well what do you know?"

"Ok, what's going on? What did you three stooges do this time?" questioned Sara as she stood with her hands on her hips.

All three kept looking between Sara, Starsky, Hutch, and each other, finally John spoke up. "The day you got those flowers we watched you get red when you read the card. So when you went to lunch we got in your desk and read the card for ourselves. We figured Jack had sent them to you and we were getting tired of him harassing you. After you left work, we had a meeting with him and explained that if he didn't start being nicer to you bad things were going to start happening to him."

"Oh you didn't? Guys? That's threatening him, that's probably illegal."

"We weren't going to risk you transferring or leaving because of him", Don explained.

"No one is going to mess with you while we're around", John added.

"But guys, that's gotta be illegal!" she said again. "Did I mention that Dave and Ken are detectives with the Bay City Police Department?" She looked to them for some sign of support or reassurance. "You can't go around threatening people."

"Oops!"

Starsky got a huge smile across his face and slapped the nearest guy on the back, "I like these guys! Let me buy you all a drink!"

"Nah, let us buy you a drink, our celebration is on the company tab tonight!"

"Even better!"



The party was breaking up and Starsky joined Sara in the back room. "So babe, with your project done, does that mean we have some time back?" Starsky asked as he came up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Yes, it does! So I hope you didn't make any plans with Hutch this weekend, 'cause I have some plans of my own for you."

"Oh you do, do ya?" he said and squeezed tighter.

"I'm going to stockpile the refrigerator, and not let you out of your apartment all weekend." she said as she turned around to face him.

"Hmmm…sounds good to me."

Her co-workers looked at each other and raised their eyebrows, "Wow Sara, that just killed your Ice Princess reputation. Guess we can't use that nickname now!"


	4. Chapter 4

Sara's Work Problems

** Sara's Work Problems **

Chapter 4:

The Following Week

Hutch loped easily along the empty path, enjoying the solitude. He cherished this time of the day most of all. The darkness was being chased away by the sun as it was beginning to make its appearance for the day. The breeze off the ocean was still cool from the night. He loved the stillness; it was quiet except for the gulls squawking and an occasional dog barking.

He rounded the bend in the trail and started to cut through the beach's parking lot when he recognized Sara's car. He stopped and caught his breath as he searched the beach, finally spotting her sitting at one of the lone benches looking out to the water. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and Starsky's big wool sweater pulled around her. Sara was too logical for this to be a coincidence, she knew he ran this path every morning, and since she positioned herself here it had to mean she wanted him to see her.

She appeared to be deep in thought so as he came up behind her he shouted a greeting, "Beautiful morning, isn't it?"

She tipped her head backwards and watched him walk up behind her, a dark form silhouetted against the rising sun behind him. "Good morning, yes it is very beautiful out here."

"Been here long", he noticed a thermos and coffee cup sitting on the bench by her side, "were you waiting for me to run by?"

"Oh, maybe an hour or so. No, I really wasn't consciously waiting for you, it's just that you've said many times how you come here to think, that the ocean and the tranquility help you get your thoughts in order. I thought I'd give it a try this morning."

He picked up a heaviness in her voice; there was something on her mind. "I'm always available if you need to bounce your thoughts at a friendly ear", he offered as he came around to the front of the bench. He looked at her, trying to determine if she wanted to talk about something or if he was intruding.

"I've got a big decision to make."

Hutch didn't know what to make of her comment, but he didn't like the sound of it. He sat down by her, scanning her face for some indication of what she was thinking. Starsky had been seeing her for a few months exclusively, his partner had fallen in love with her head over heels, and he had too. She was becoming an important part of both their lives.

"I've been offered a promotion, Hutch. With a nice salary increase. And I have to decide if I want it or not in the next couple of days."

"What's to decide? That's great news, you've been working really hard and deserve the recognition!" he exclaimed as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gave her a hug. He looked at her and she smiled softly, but her eyes betrayed her thoughts, "I sense there's more to this big promotion, what's the catch?"

"It's in Dallas", she said very softly. She pulled her knees closer into her chest and let her head drop so her hair fell forward hiding her face.

"Oh, I see." Hutch didn't know what to say, he felt his heart sink. Starsky had confided that he was thinking Sara might just be 'the one'. He pinched the bridge of his nose to bring his concentration back. "Have you talked with Starsk yet?" It was a dumb question, he knew she hadn't, but it would buy him some time to think.

"No, I just found out last night, and you guys were working late. Besides, I need to decide what I want before I talk to him."

"He could help you make a decision. He'd want to help you. He needs to know."

Sara squared her shoulders and set her jaw, but continued looking out to the horizon. Hutch watched and could see her struggling. "That's why I need to get my head straight before I talk to Dave. He's got the biggest heart of any man I've ever known." She smiled and added for levity, "Well, aside from you, that is." She then leaned back into his arm which was still around her shoulders and sighed, "God, I love him so much Hutch."

"And I know he loves you too."

"I know Dave, he'll either offer to come with me or ask me to marry him to keep me here. I can't ask him to give up everything he loves to move to Dallas with me, that wouldn't be fair. He loves being a cop, he loves working with you, I don't think he'd be happy somewhere else. And if he would propose, I'd always wonder if he really wanted to be married. Or would I become resentful if I gave up this opportunity to stay here?"

She sniffled and swallowed hard, "Then there's option three from my insecure side that thinks he would be hurt and get mad and tell me not to let the door hit me in the butt on my way out."

Hutch snickered, that's something Starsky would say if he got mad, but he wouldn't tell Sara that, "I think we can drop option three, that won't happen."

She looked over at him with wet eyes, "I'm not as sure of that as you are."

He ignored her comment, "So that leaves option one, where we move to Dallas, and yes I said we... you're not getting rid of me so easily." He shifted his weight and bumped his shoulder into her, "You'll marry Starsk and I get to be Uncle Hutch to all your kids." He gently turned her face so he could look at her, "Or option two, where you stay here and marry Starsk and I still get to be Uncle Hutch to all your kids."

She smiled, "All our kids, huh? How many do you plan on us having?"

"Oh, four, six…no, ten's a nice round number."

"I'll be the one that's round after ten kids." she laughed. "Think about it Hutch, is the world ready for a bunch of curly haired little Davys running around?"

He laughed loudly at that thought, "Well, there could be a couple little Saras to help balance it out."

She shifted her position and stared out to the horizon again. "I still need to decide for myself if I truly want this promotion which means a transfer to Dallas. If I decide not to take it, then everything else is a moot point."

Hutch turned her face toward him again, "As long as you don't give up what you want and have worked so damn hard to achieve in order to avoid dealing with Starsk." He knew her weak spot and had seen her give in way too many times to his friend just to avoid a conflict.

A spark flashed in her eyes, "Dang, Dr. Hutchinson, hit the nail square on the head, don't you?" She was well aware of her weak spot when it came to dealing with her boyfriend.

"I call 'em as I see 'em."



They sat silently watching the horizon, each absorbed in their own thoughts. Hutch was thinking about another lady that had made a difficult decision for herself. Terry alone had made her decision to live life while she had it. He had stood by Starsky giving him support and strength while his partner struggled with the finality of her decision and remained by his side through Terry's death.

Sara slowly turned toward Hutch and softly whispered a request, "Hutch, tell me about Terry."

The request took Hutch's breath away; did she somehow know that's where his thoughts were at that moment? He wasn't sure what to tell her. He wasn't sure what Starsky had already told her. Wetness formed in his eyes as he thought of this wonderful woman who had cared so deeply for his friend and him. How much he had loved her also, and how her life had been so unfairly cut short. "What makes you ask about Terry?"

"He still loves her very much. Sometimes at night I'll see a shadow in his eyes, and I feel like he's making love to her and not to me. He carries so much guilt for the way she died. He still blames himself. Sometimes I feel like he's pushing me away because he's scared it may happen again with me. It makes me wonder about our future or if we even have a future."

Hutch sighed heavily. "Then he has told you about how she died?"

"A little", Sara continued and explained what little she knew about Terry. Starsky had told her some, but not a lot. He had refrained from sharing many of the details and had stayed with basic information. It was a subject his partner didn't talk about unless he had indulged in too much whiskey, there was just too much pain. Sara sensed there was more to the story than what Starsky would share. She had tried pushing a few times so she could understand him more, but that would usually make him mad and he would push her away.

She had learned early in their relationship that an angry Starsky wasn't pleasant to be around. There were times she would stand up to him, and even won a few rounds. But when the subject was Terry, her sixth sense always told her to retreat, not push. She was insecure enough to wonder if she could ever hold the heart of the man she loved when so much of his heart still belonged to his memories of Terry.

Hutch told her a little more about Terry. But he too held back some information not wanting to break confidences between him and his best friend. There were just some things that should be Starsky's decision on whether to share or not.

Hutch finally stood up, and held out his hand, "I don't know about you, but I need to get moving or I'm going to be late for work." He walked Sara to her car, "My door is always open if you need to talk more, but you should talk to Starsk. He needs to know."

"Thanks Ken. Dave is really lucky to have you as a friend."

"Well, I count myself as the lucky one, and I'm your friend too, don't forget that."



Hutch walked back to his apartment and quickly showered. He tried to anticipate how Starsky would probably react to the news. Hutch also thought about how best to help his friend through this if Sara decided to move to Dallas on her own without him.

He was the only one that knew Starsky was thinking about Sara and a long term commitment. While Starsky gave the reason of wanting to make sure before he moved further, Hutch now suspected it had more to do with his friend's unresolved feelings and guilt he still carried for Terry. _I loved Terry too, you're getting a second chance at love buddy, it's time to let her go and stop pushing Sara away. If it's not too late already._


	5. Chapter 5

Sara's Work Problems

**Sara's Work Problems **

Chapter 5:

Their work day went by without much incidence. In the morning they worked on reports that had been pushed aside for the last couple of days and a court appearance was scheduled in the afternoon. No new dead bodies to investigate, it was a good day.

Hutch kept thinking about Sara, wondering how she could even consider leaving without Starsk. Her words echoed in his head, _'I'll see a shadow in his eyes, and I feel like he's making love to her and not to me'_. He looked across the desk at his partner and wondered if he would ever let his guilt go and allow himself to completely love another woman. He closed his eyes and thought about Terry.

It was past six o'clock when they were finally released from the court hearing. The start of the hearing had been delayed and the defending attorney seemed to drone on forever about every detail of the case. It was tedious waiting to be called for their fifteen minutes of testimony. The attorney seemed to bagger Starsky about specific items in his report, leaving him with a very irritated disposition by the time they were released to leave.

"How about a beer?" Starsky asked as he turned the car in the direction of Huggy's bar without waiting for an answer.

"Sure, after wasting the whole afternoon in court, I could use one." Hutch replied "Want to call Sara and see if she can join us?" Hutch knew the couple needed to talk, although Starsky's current mood wasn't going to help the conversation.

"Nah, she's working late again. Something about some big boss being here from Dallas." Starsky rubbed his stomach as it rumbled, "I'm really hungry. If you're up for dinner, let's go try that new place over on State Street."

"Dallas, huh? That's too bad. You two getting together later then?" _Big boss from Dallas, are you interviewing for the job Sara?_

"Don't know, but I doubt it. She wasn't in a very good mood when she called so putting her mood and my mood together wouldn't be a good idea. I made a stupid joke about her seeing someone else because she's always working late anymore and it didn't go over very well."

"Oh?" _You two need to sit down and talk._

"Ya. I mean it was a dumb joke, I know that she's not seeing someone else, but she got really defensive when I asked her what the guy's name was that she was spending her evenings with because it sure to hell wasn't me." _At least I don't think she's seeing someone else, but I just don't understand why she got so defensive._



The new restaurant lived up to their expectations, the food was exceptional, the atmosphere was comfortable and relaxing, and the prices were fair. On their way out they passed a group of business men standing in the lobby waiting for a table. Starsky noticed all of them were in dark three piece suits and elbowed his partner, "Aren't you glad we don't have to dress like that everyday?"

Hutch snickered, "Expensive suits, couldn't afford it! Looks like the mafia has come to town."

As Starsky reached for the door, it swung open and three women also in dark suits entered. Starsky's eyes followed a familiar set of legs up and found himself staring into Sara's shocked face. "Babe, wow, you look good tonight! Thought you said you had to work late?"

Sara wasn't sure what to say. She glanced over at the group of business men and smiled then directed her attention back to Starsky. "Dave, Ken, this is a surprise. Yes, Mr. Mills is from our Dallas office and we're taking him out to dinner." She glanced at her watch and then the group of men again, "Are you going to be home later? I'd like to stop by and see you after I'm done here."

He sensed her nervousness but couldn't figure out what she had to be nervous about. "Sure Sara, you know you can always come over." Then he gave her a wink and whispered, "I'll set your PJs out."

Starsky's gaze went to a tall man who was approaching them. He came up behind Sara and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Sara? Are joining us?"

"Yes, I'll be right there."

Starsky's attention was focused on the man, but Hutch noticed Sara flinch when the man's hands settled on her shoulders. _What's that about? Why are you so nervous?_ _You need to talk to Starsk. I need to get him out of here before something is said. You need to talk to Starsk first. _

But it was too late. The tall man extended his hand to Starsky, "So you're my competition for Sara? I'm Steve Mills from Dallas."

Starsky was shocked but didn't let it show and completed the handshake, "Dave Starsky and this is my partner Ken Hutchinson." Starsky glanced at Sara as if her expression would help him understand the 'competition' comment. His mind formed conclusions that weren't to his liking.

Hutch also shook the man's hand, but decided not to try to make small talk.

Starsky then asked, "What do you mean, I'm your competition for Sara?"

Sara stepped up, "Mr. Mills, I just received your job offer late last night, I haven't had an opportunity to discuss it with David yet."

Starsky looked at her, "What job offer? You were with him late last night?" _What the hell is this guy talking about, you're taking a job in Dallas and haven't even told me yet?_

Steve Mills was enjoying this; he had recognized Starsky from a picture on her desk. He had no intention of offering his job to Sara, or any woman for that matter. He had already selected a member of his own staff back in Dallas for the promotion, but he wasn't about to turn down the free trip to Bay City when his boss offered it.

He had spent his first night in Bay City catching up with an old college buddy, Jack Mars. Jack had told him all about the "Ice Princess". He'd accepted the challenge to get her into bed before returning home to Dallas. Sara showed no interest in him, but he had the leverage a higher position over her, which he planned to use to his advantage. _This tells me that you aren't living together, otherwise you would have went home to him last night and he would have known about the job offer._

"I plan to have her on a plane to Dallas with me Monday morning. Sara, I'm surprised you didn't discuss such a major move with Mr. Starsky here."_ If you want to work with men, you need to learn to play the game. And honey, women with bodies like yours are for bedding. Lesson one: Learn to put out. Lesson two: Paybacks are hell when you don't._

Sara looked at Starsky and saw the hurt in his eyes. She then looked at Hutch and shook her head telling him no. She knew she was being set up, but honestly didn't understand why Mr. Mills would do that, and didn't know what to say to stop it.

"Dave, I'll stop by your place, we need to talk."

Starsky was confused and hurt, he uttered a 'suit yourself' as he turned and walked out the door. Hutch looked at Sara then followed his partner out the door.

Sara excused herself and stepped out of the restaurant door, "David hold up."

He was hurt and mad and his words sliced through her as he spoke, "When were you going to tell me Sara? When you and your new boyfriend had your bags packed and needed a lift to the airport?" He then turned and walked onto his car. _You're taking a job in Dallas; you're leaving, not much left to talk about. _

Hutch stood there seeing the hurt on her face, knowing that Starsky was just lashing out in reaction of being surprised by the news. "You know he doesn't mean it. You need to talk to him."

"I know, but it's a moot point. I learned today his buddy back in Dallas has the job. No matter how smart I am or how well I do my job, I don't have the right equipment to be a good ol' boy. But I'll play the game and be nice in order to keep my job. And they'll have a woman on the list of candidates to show how serious the company is about promoting women." She looked toward Starsky's car, listening to him rev the motor, "But it really shouldn't matter, I wouldn't have taken the job anyway." She took a deep breath, straightened her shoulders, and walked back into the restaurant leaving Hutch standing on the sidewalk wondering how he could possibly fix this mess.



Steve Mills watched with interest as Sara came to the table. Her expression was controlled, but her eyes gave her away her anguish. "Is everything alright, Sara?" he asked while trying to force a concerned expression onto his face. _Maybe I can offer you some consoling after dinner, back in my hotel room._

"Yes, Mr. Mills, everything is fine." Sara lied. She knew Starsky was surprised, but he lashed out, leaving no opportunity to explain. _Or maybe he didn't want an explanation. Maybe this is his way of telling me to take a hike. _"I'm afraid I have a situation though that needs my attention. I won't be able to join everyone for dinner. Please have a nice evening and enjoy your meal."

"But Sara, this was a way for me to get to know you informally, to help me make my decision about the Dallas position. Please sit down and stay. I do want to get to know you and your colleagues better." _But I really want to get to know YOU better. That's why I arranged it so afterwards you'd drop me off at my hotel. Just you and me, honey._

"I'm sorry sir, but I cannot tonight. As far as the Dallas job goes, you can withdraw my name from the list. I enjoy my work here and the people I work with. At this point in time it would not be a good move for me. Don, please make sure Mr. Mills gets back to his hotel after dinner, thanks." She moved toward a couple of her co-workers at the other end of the table and said a private good-bye and then left the restaurant. She was shaking by the time she collapsed into her car. _Now to find David and straighten this out. _


	6. Chapter 6

Sara's Work Problems

** Sara's Work Problems **

Chapter 6:

Starsky's mood turned more agitated as they left the restaurant parking lot. He headed toward Huggy's for a drink. Hutch sat quietly contemplating what he was going to say. He knew what his partner was thinking and decided to wait until they were parked before speaking so he could have Starsky's undivided attention.

As Starsky pulled into a parking spot, he eased his death grip on the steering wheel and let out a long breath. Sinking back into the car seat he looked out his side window to avoid eye contact and said in a low voice, "Sure didn't see that one coming." _Did you see her tonight? She fits in with those business suits, not with me. _Starsky sighed, "Guess my joke about her seeing someone else wasn't so dumb after all." _Maybe it's for the best though._

"Starsk, she's not taking a job in Dallas. And she'd never make such a move without talking to you. The lady is very much in love with you."

"You heard him, she was going to be on a plane to Dallas Monday morning with him."

"Ya, well I also heard Sara say that someone else had the job, and she wouldn't have taken the job anyway."

He turned toward Hutch with a puzzled look, "When'd she say that?"

"After you stalked off to your car. After the 'you and your new boyfriend' comment." He reached across and put his hand on his friend's shoulder, "Jeeze Starsk, you didn't give her a chance to explain. We were on a stake-out until one a.m., when would she have talked to you?"

Starsky didn't respond, but sat there thinking over the events that had just transpired. _Maybe I did jump to conclusions. But she should have talked to me._

"Didn't you see her flinch when that guy touched her?" Hutch continued, "Didn't you see the hurt in her eyes when you walked away from her." _Let's add a little bit of guilt for good measure._

Starsky sighed, but still didn't respond. _You don't get it Hutch; maybe it's better this way. It was bound to happen sooner or later._

Hutch was on a roll, "You have a wonderful woman that loves you very much, don't blow it buddy." He took a deep breath, squeezed Starsky's shoulder hard enough to get his attention and decided to go for broke, "It's time to let go of Terry." _I'm sorry buddy, I know it hurts. But you gotta face this or you're going to lose Sara too._

Starsky clamped his eyes shut and swallowed hard. He didn't argue.

Sara's car pulled into a parking spot a few feet down the sidewalk. She had decided to check Huggy's first figuring he'd go for a drink. She didn't notice the two men were still sitting in the Torino.

Hutch let Starsky chew on that idea. He glanced down the street and saw Sara's car parked a few feet away. Hutch punched his friend's shoulder to get his attention. The dark haired man followed the direction of Hutch's finger and they both watched as she dabbed at her eyes with a tissue and blew her nose. She appeared to be talking to herself and gesturing with her hands and then she banged her head on the steering wheel several times.

Starsky had a half smile on his face as he watched her.

Hutch looked over at his friend, "You goin' to just sit here while she blames herself and beats herself up about this? You know her head isn't as hard as yours?"

"You got your car keys on you?"

"Yes."

"I'll let you know if I need a ride to work in the morning." Starsky got out of his car, walked over to Sara's car and got in.


	7. Chapter 7

Sara's Work Problems

** Sara's Work Problems **

Chapter 7:

The Next Morning

Didn't get much sleep, huh?" Hutch asked even though he knew the answer. Starsky looked like a walking zombie that had just showered. It was obvious he hadn't slept much, if any, by the dark rings under his eyes. His phone call that morning had been short with just a 'Need a ride to work'. Hutch had a dozen questions, but knew Starsky wouldn't be a big talker this morning.

As they walked out to the car Hutch offered to drive, Starsky hesitated but agreed so he could finish his coffee. His partner's silence was getting the best of him, so Hutch finally asked, "You going to be ok, buddy?"

"Ya, suppose so." He was speaking low and continued to stare out the passenger side window.

"Sara ok?"

"Ya."

Hutch sighed, "Talk to me Starsk."

"She told me she saw you yesterday morning."

"Yes she did, but I felt it was her news to tell you, not mine."

"Did ya?"

"Yes, she was trying to get her thoughts straightened out before she talked to you about it." He glanced over and added, "For some reason the lady cares a lot about you and was worried about your reaction." _Come on buddy, she loves you, you love her, work it out._

Starsky snorted, but just continued staring out his window. _We were getting things worked out until she brought up Terry. _ He looked over at Hutch, "What made you say that about Terry last night?"

Hutch took a deep breath as Sara's words came back to him, "Something Sara said yesterday morning. She feels you aren't allowing yourself to fully open up to her; that you might be pushing her away because you're afraid it might happen again."

Starsky's only response was 'Humpt'.

"Might be worth considering."



Sara stepped out of the shower and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked terrible and she felt even worse. She had left his apartment sometime after 2:00 A.M. when their conversation had stopped being productive. They had agreed to meet at Huggy's after work, to give themselves some time to think.

They cleared the air regarding her job offer in Dallas. She had been excited by the opportunities this promotion offered, the realization that her work was being noticed, but she really never considered moving to Dallas. Her job was important to her, he could understand that. He conceded that he had jumped to conclusions and not given her a chance to explain. She agreed that she should have come and talked to him that morning versus seeking out Hutch's neutral ear.

They were talking openly about several items and she felt confident when she brought up the subject of Terry and asked about his feelings he still carried for her. It was at that point when things started going downhill. It ended with him slamming his fist on the counter and asking (demanding) that she go home, and she instinctively retreated.

She had been trying to figure out how to decline the job offer gracefully so she wouldn't be overlooked for future promotions, but the events of the prior night wasted those plans. Now she dressed for work and started thinking 'damage control'. Her immediate boss would not be happy she had walked out on the dinner with Mr. Mills the previous night. _What is it the magazines say? Dress bright to compensate when you feel bad, people will see the color and not look as closely at the dark circles under your eyes. Ok, red blouse, can't get much brighter than that. _


	8. Chapter 8

Sara's Work Problems

** Sara's Work Problems **

Chapter 8:

That evening when they walked into Huggy's, she was waiting at a table. Sara stood up, she always would when they met somewhere so she could give her boyfriend a quick hug; however, it seemed forced this time. It wasn't a tight hug and he didn't squeeze back, he just allowed his hand to rest on her side. She then gave Hutch a quick hug as they exchanged greetings; he at least returned her hug.

"How do you do it?" Starsky asked as they stood by the table. _You look incredible. _

She wasn't sure what he was talking about. "How do I do what?" she hesitantly responded as she searched his eyes.

"You look incredible. I feel like shit. Hutch tells me I look like shit, but you look incredible."

She smiled softly, "Thanks, women have the advantage of makeup." She reached up with both hands and tugged at his collar to straighten it, "But Hutch needs his eyes checked, you look pretty good to me." There it was, a slight twitch at the corners of his mouth and his eyes softened, but just for a short bit before he regained control of his emotions. _You're not going to make this easy, are you? _ Sara stepped back and said, "If it's any consolation, I've popped about dozen aspirin and I feel like shit also." _No response. _She took a deep breath and continued, "I was out of line with a few of my comments last night, I'm sorry." _Ok, his body language and face slightly softened, come on Dave, please don't push me away._

Huggy brought a couple beers to their booth, and roughly bumped against Starsky pushing him into Sara. "Oh excuse me. You know I paid a lot of money for these booths so people wouldn't stand around in the way of my waitresses. Sit down." He then stood in Starsky's way giving Hutch time to slid into one side of the booth and stretch his legs out on the seat. He had picked up there was a problem and figured his friend needed some pushing. Sara slid into the booth and Starsky slid in beside her.

"You need another glass of wine Sara?" Huggy asked when he was satisfied Sara hadn't moved completely away from Starsky. _My friend, it looks like you're being hard headed. Open your eyes and take a good look at that lady sitting next to you._

"No thank you Huggy, I'm fine."

"Ok then, I'll leave you to converse among yourselves."

Hutch gave her a quick wink while Starsky studied his beer. Still looking into his beer glass he asked, "So how was your day?"

"Pretty much as I expected. My boss wasn't happy that I left the dinner last night, got called into his office and talked to about that."

"That seems a bit much; it was after hours," Hutch commented.

"Well my boss is the one that recommended me for the promotion and one of the reasons for the dinner was for Mr. Mills to get to know me a little better. It's going to be a long time before I'm considered for a promotion again."

"Well they shouldn't expect you to give up your evening, it's your time." Starsky stated, still looking into his beer.

Sara looked at him and scrunched up her face, "It doesn't happen often, but it comes with the job sometimes. When's the last time you guys worked a straight eight to five?"

"That's different, our job could mean life or death to someone."

"True. But just the same, my job is important to me. No matter what kind of job I have, I couldn't do it half way. That's part of who I am. Just like you and Hutch, you're not just cops, you're good cops, and it's because you put so much of yourselves into your job. You don't ask if it's two o'clock in the afternoon or two o'clock in the morning."

"Just saying you shouldn't be personally entertaining the boss after hours." _Oh shit, that didn't come out right._

Hutch's head shot up and he looked at his partner and then at Sara. _Oh ya, she took that the wrong way. Buddy, do you know how that sounded?_

Sara let the comment sink in trying to think of a response. _Ok, I didn't deserve that. Sara, don't start an argument. _"Contrary to what Mr. Mills expects, I'm not an escort service." Then she bumped into him with her shoulder.

Starsky smirked. "You flatter yourself, not every man wants you in their bed." _Shit,_ _shouldn't have said that. I need to move, otherwise I gonna say something else and I won't be able to fix this. _He looked up at Hutch and nodded his head toward the back, "Gonna go shoot some pool", then got up and left the booth.

Sara took a deep breath. _What did you just say? Well, you are making it very obvious you don't want me in your bed, that's for sure. That's it, get up and walk away, great. _She was trying to avoid looking at Hutch but when their eyes finally met she weakly smiled and said, "Sorry."

"He'll come around, be patient. He's got some sole searching to do."

"We both do, Ken. Go ahead and shoot some pool with him. I'm going to finish my wine and head home. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Go on."

Hutch joined his partner back at the pool table and grabbed a stick. "That was a little harsh wasn't it?"

Starsky lined up his shot and roughly cracked the ball, "That's why I left the table." _Shit, I didn't mean to say that, it just came out._

The pool table was toward the back of the bar, which allowed Starsky to see but not be seen. Sara remained at the booth with her back to them so she couldn't see him, but he could watch her.


	9. Chapter 9

Sara's Work Problems

** Sara's Work Problems **

Chapter 9:

Sara sat in the booth replaying his comments, so deep in thought that she didn't notice Jack Mars and Steve Mills enter the bar and approach her. Jack slid in across from Sara and Steve slid in beside her. She was startled back to reality when he stretched his arm out on the bench behind her. "Well imagine meeting you here Sara, what a nice surprise."

But it wasn't a surprise; they had seen the appointment calendar on her desk where she had written in 'Huggy's after work'. Jack had been to The Pits before, and Steve immediately wanted to see if they could catch her there. He wasn't a man to back down from a challenge; he had another plan to get Sara up to his hotel room. The fact that her boyfriend wasn't around would make it easier.

"Oh, ah… Jack… Mr. Mills, I didn't see you come in." Sara stammered. _Wonderful, should have gotten out of here while I could. One graceful exit coming up._ "You just caught me as I was getting ready to leave."

"Nonsense Sara. Please join us for a drink. We haven't had an opportunity to sit and talk this week yet. And please call me Steve", he said pleasantly.

Huggy kept his eyes on the situation and didn't like what he was seeing. Starsky was scowling in the back as he watched, and Sara looked uncomfortable. The bar owner moved over to the booth and spoke to Sara, "You ok Sara? These dudes bothering you? I know a couple guys in the back that could help."

"Thanks Huggy, I'm ok. I work with these gentlemen."

"Could you get us a couple beers, and get the lady a fresh drink, please?" asked Jack.

"No, I really don't want another drink. Thank you anyway."

"Now come on, you can't let us drink alone. Wouldn't be right." prodded Steve. He then added a bit more forcibly, "You owe me at least one drink since you ran out on us last night for dinner, remember who's the boss here."

"Well ok, make it another white wine spritzer, light on the wine." she said as she gave Huggy a weak smile.

"Gotcha, be right back."

"Not much of a drinker, huh?" inquired Steve slightly leaning into her.

"No, not really", Sara replied as she leaned away from him.

Steve Mills was a charming man and knew how to get people to open up. He turned the conversation to work, and got her talking about the success of the project she had recently completed. Her immediate boss had written an excellent report citing many examples of her work with his promotion request. He also had some background knowledge from her personnel files he used to get her talking.

With the topic being focused on business he felt her start to relax as she talked about the work and the team of people at Bay City. The more she talked, the more impressed he became, she had a passion for her job. And then it happened, Jack made a comment about an incident at work and she laughed. Steve Mills saw that she was letting her guard down and shifted his weight closer to her. _What a beautiful smile and wonderful laugh. Can't wait to get you into bed tonight._

Starsky heard the familiar laugh and turned in time to see Mills move in closer. _Well that didn't take you long did it Sara? _Hutch continued shooting pool and watching his partner and Sara.

Huggy heard the laugh also and made his way to their table to check on things. "Can I get you gentlemen another round of drinks?"

"Yes please, and another drink for the lady as well."

"Sara?" Huggy questioned. _A little bit ago you were ready to leave and now you're smiling, while Starsky is back there brooding. What's going on with you two?_

Sara looked up, "Ya, why not?" She held her glass up and said "This one was perfect, I'll take another one just like it." _I know you're back there watching me, I can feel your eyes on me. Damn it, David._

"Ok, another round is on the way."

"Mr. Mills, would you please excuse me?"

"Only if you call me Steve. Not running out on us are you?"

"Ok, Steve. No, I need to visit the ladies room."

"Oh, sorry", he got up to let her out of the booth, "hurry back." Both men watched her as she walked away toward the restrooms.

"What an ass", Jack commented.

"Yes it is, and it's going to be in my bed tonight." Steve looked at his friend and smiled.

"In your dreams, there's no way."

Huggy brought the fresh drinks and asked where Sara had gone and was hoping that she had left. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he had a bad feeling about these two men and decided to go talk to Hutch.

"Never say never, my friend." Steve smiled and removed a small container from his pocket and sprinkled it into Sara's drink. "In fact you could even join us if you'd like. I just get her first."

"What are you talking about? What are you putting in her drink?" Jack responded unable to understand what Steve Mills was doing.

"Just something to make her more open to suggestions. She'll wake up in the morning in bed with me and won't remember a thing."

"No man, that's wrong."


	10. Chapter 10

Sara's Work Problems

** Sara's Work Problems **

Chapter 10:

Sara had made her way back to the ladies room watching for Starsky, but he refused to make eye contact with her. As she came out of the ladies room Hutch caught her by the arm and asked if she was ok. Huggy stood beside Hutch and warned them both that he was getting bad vibes from those two. Starsky watched and listened, but kept his distance.

"Yes, they're ok, I suppose. What am I supposed to do Hutch, he's my boss? My career is in the tank, and I need my job, my income. I'm trying to do some damage control."

"Is that what they call it now a days?" jabbed Starsky from the other side of the pool table as he lined up a ball and took a shot.

Sara abruptly turned and stopped the ball before it went into the side pocket she was standing beside. She picked the ball up and walked over directly in front on Starsky. "David Michael Starsky, don't take that tone with me."

Hutch and Huggy looked at each other and waited. Standing up to Starsky might be just what was needed.

Starsky straightened himself, wanting to appear confident and strong. _That's it Sara, get mad, get it out. I don't want to lose you too._

Sara continued, "Don't puff up your chest, you're not going to intimidate me. I met you here tonight so we could work things out." _Ok, babe, here's your opening, I've already apologized. Do you care enough to take the step?_

"Just sayin' that you seem to be getting awfully cozy up there with the boss man."

Hutch and Huggy looked at each other and frowned. _Ah shit._

She was dumbfounded by his comment, "I have done nothing to deserve to be talked to like that." _Ok, that's it then. This is how it ends... ugly. Oh God, how am I going to live without you? _ She slammed the pool ball down harshly on the table, turned and walked back to the booth where Steve and Jack waited for her. _Come after me David, tell me that you love me. _

Starsky was a bit shocked and looked at Hutch for some reassurance; however, Hutch only offered a disapproving frown. _Damn it Hutch, she wasn't supposed to walk away like that._

Starsky looked at Huggy and demanded, "How much has she had to drink tonight?"

"Just the wine she had while she was waiting on you earlier, and she only drank about half the glass."

"No, you brought her three, maybe four more drinks during the night."

_So you were watching, huh? Should have known._ Huggy smiled, "The rest of the night she's been drinking non-alcoholic soda pop. She stood up to you sober, my friend." He then looked over at Hutch and added, "Too bad she didn't crack that pool stick over his head."

Hutch responded back, "A two by four would be more appropriate for my partner's hard head."



Since Starsky was at the far end of the pool table, Steve and Jack had not seen him and Sara. In addition they were also having their own exchange of words. Jack did not approve that his friend had drugged Sara's drink and had tried to deliberately spill it before she could return to the table.

Sara returned to the booth with the thoughts of getting out of there as quickly as possible. Because she was upset, the cold soda helped and she quickly finished her drink. Steve was talking again, but she couldn't concentrate on what he was saying. _David, please, I love you. I got to get out of here. I'm so mad, no tired, I'm so tired. Why am I so tired? I'm so mad and tired I can't think straight. _

Steve smiled to himself as he watched Sara's face; his plans for the evening had begun. He dug out some bills and threw them on the table and looked over at Jack, "Sara and I are going to be leaving, are you joining us or not?"

"No."

Shivers raced down Jack's spine when Steve Mills turned his cold, harsh gaze on him, "That works, just stay out of my way then." He saw Huggy approaching their table and turned to Sara, "Come on dear, you want to get out of here?"

"Yes, get out of here, I need to get out of here."_ I didn't drink tonight, why is the room spinning? _

Huggy heard her words, but he didn't believe them. He looked at her then looked at the two men. _Something isn't right here, Sara doesn't look good. _

Steve extended his hand to Huggy, "Thank you. You have a very nice place here; Sara told us you're the owner."

Huggy smiled and shook Steve's hand, but his eyes were on Sara. He knew there was something wrong. Huggy made a couple more comments about his bar keeping the man's attention focused on him while Starsky and Hutch approached from the back of the bar. They had picked up on Huggy's expression and sensed there was a problem. _They'll take care of these clowns and help Sara._

Steve helped Sara out of the booth, "Let's go Sara." He had his arm around her waist helping her stand.

Sara just repeated her words, "Yes, I need to get out of here. Need some fresh air."

As they turned, Starsky saw the expressionless look on Sara's face and her glassy eyes, "My God, what have you done to her? Sara, speak to me."

"Guess she's had a little too much to drink. Come on honey", smiled Steve.

Seconds after he had uttered the word 'honey', Huggy caught Sara as she was pushed out of the way and Starsky's fist made contact with Steve Mills' chin. At the same time Hutch pulled Jack Mars out of the booth and twisted his arms behind his back.

Starsky glanced over and checked that Huggy had Sara then pulled Steve Mills up by his shirt collar, "What'd you do to her?"

Jack spurted out, "He put something in her drink. I tried to stop him, but I couldn't."

Starsky pulled Steve Mills closer and growled into the man's face, "What kind of drug did you give her?"

"Just something to make a woman more agreeable and open to suggestions."

Starsky roughly pushed him back down and got up. He went over to Huggy and gently picked up Sara, "Come on babe, I'll take care of you." She started to fight until she looked into his blue eyes. She stopped moving and laid her head down on his shoulder. _I'm safe, Dave has me, he'll make the room stop spinning._


	11. Chapter 11

Sara's Work Problems

**Sara's Work Problems **

Chapter 11:

Starsky took her into his bedroom and gently laid her down on the bed. Her skirt had become twisted so he removed it. Her hose looked uncomfortable, so he decided they needed to go also. He hesitated, how many times had he helped her undress; only now it seemed improper. He took a deep breath and tugged at the waistband and pulled them down. She was conscious enough to fight him, but too weak to stop him. He threw the hose down on the floor with her skirt, then pulled the blanket up around her._ Even drugged you wouldn't have gone down without a fight. Hang in there babe, I won't let anything happen to you. _

"Davey?" she whispered.

"Shhhh, it's late. Try to go to sleep."

"I love you."

"Uh-huh, go to sleep," he said as he bent down and gave her a light kiss on her forehead.

He walked back out to the kitchen where Hutch was waiting. "You might as well go home and get some sleep; she'll be out for awhile. I'm just gonna sack out here on the couch tonight."

"She's lucky, that was a close call. You have plenty of aspirin? She'll wake up with a major headache." Hutch saw the fear on his partner's face. "Hey buddy, it's ok, we got to her before anything happened. She's ok."

"I know. It's just my mind keeps playing the 'what if' game, and I don't like the alternative endings. All because I was being hard headed." He looked over at Hutch and glanced away. "I said some pretty mean things to push her away."

"This isn't your fault, we've seen this before. The guy was a predator, and he set his sights on her, you couldn't have controlled that. This isn't one you can blame yourself for, instead, you were there when it mattered, and stopped him." _Stop beating yourself up buddy, it wasn't your fault._

"Ya, I know. Go ahead and get going, like I said, I'm going to crash here on the couch tonight."

The following morning Hutch brought breakfast. He let himself in and found Starsky asleep on the couch. _Well at least you got some sleep._

The aroma of frying bacon woke Starsky, and he groggily made his way to the kitchen table and a fresh cup of coffee. "Mornin'. Smells good."

"Morning, get much sleep?"

"Off and on. She woke up about four o'clock, but she went back to sleep after I sat with her awhile. It's like her sub-conscious remembers things, but she doesn't remember anything."

"That's the effect of the drug. A woman won't have a clear memory of what happened, just bits and pieces, but it won't seem real. And then if the guy does get caught, the woman can't testify with much conviction about anything that happened."

"Go get cleaned up, I'll start a couple eggs and we can eat something."

"K."



Starsky seemed preoccupied while the two ate. After they had cleaned up the dishes he turned to Hutch and said, "You mind staying here awhile with her? I have an errand I need to run. Shouldn't be too long."

"Sure, someone should be here if she wakes up. You ok?"

Starsky stood at the doorway with his hand on the door knob, "I need to go talk to Terry."

"I'll be here, do what you need to do."

Giving a silent nod to his friend, he slipped out the door.



Sara slipped on the pair of jeans that were lying across the end of the bed. She made her way out to the living room and saw Hutch asleep on the couch. She was still tired and confused and didn't remember how she'd gotten to Dave's place. The sun was up, it was morning. She kept trying to remember what had happened the previous night, but everything seemed to be in a fog. There were no other sounds in the apartment; there was no Dave.

She sat down on the couch by Hutch and leaned into him, laying her head on his upper arm. Her movements woke him and he lifted his arm allowing her to cuddle into him more. It felt safe to be there and for some reason she needed to feel safe.

He smiled down at her and softly moved the hair away from her face. "Good morning. We were wondering when you were going to wake up."

"Mmmm, so tired. What happened…? Why am I…?" She looked up into his crystal blue eyes searching for answers to the questions she was having trouble asking.

"He gave you a drug, but Starsky and I got there before anything happened to you. You're ok, you're safe now." He pushed her head back to his chest. Sara closed her eyes and went back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sara's Work Problems **

Chapter 12:

Starsky pulled the Tornio into a parking spot and cut the motor. He sat in silence noticing an older couple strolling toward him. They had their arms interlocked and were slightly leaning into one another. Starsky sighed in an attempt to gather his thoughts for what he was about to say and about to ask.

His chest heaved and tightened as he sighed deeply again. He sat frozen in his seat, unable to make his hand open the car door, unable to make his legs move. He remained fixated on the slowly moving couple from the obscurity of his car. As they came closer, he could see the sadness in their faces and he wondered why they were here. A friend? A parent? A sibling? Perhaps a daughter?

He looked across at the white and yellow daisies lying on the passenger seat. Terry loved daisies. She loved their simplicity. He would buy her roses, deep red roses, because to him they symbolized all the love and desire he held for her. She would tell him 'Daisies aren't pretentious, they're just happy'.

He lifted the flowers to his face and smelled. Sara's favorite flowers where daisies also, only she loved them in all their various colors. He thought of how her eyes lit up when they would be out and she would see the colorful bouquets for sell. Two women, so different, so alike, each unique.

He pinched the bridge of his nose to try to keep control of himself, then wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. Heading for the familiar sidewalk, he wondered many times he had walked this path with flowers for her. What was he going to say to her now? He hung his head and his thoughts and memories played through his mind. Starsky's pace unintentionally slowed as he walked the well worn path until he realized he had stopped in front of her headstone.

He knelt down and pulled at the grass, trimming around the pale pink stone. He removed the flowers from a previous visit that had since died and laid them to the side then carefully inserted his fresh flowers into the vase. He shifted his weight back, continuing to reach this way and that to pluck the wayward blades of grass he had missed.

With nothing more for his hands to do, he sat back cross-legged by her headstone. "Hey Terry", he started. "Ya, I know it's been awhile." And so, the conversation began. He sat, he talked, he paused listening to her responses, and he told her about Sara.

As other people came and went that day, they may have questioned or at the very least wondered about the young man sitting talking to himself. However, if they looked closely at his face, they would have known he was not alone.

Eventually talked out, Starsky continued to sit in silence. After a few minutes he reached out to touch the cold marble and whispered, "Terry honey, I will always love you." He shoved himself up from the ground and headed home.



After Sara woke up, she and Hutch talked about what had happened the prior evening. When Sara disappeared to the bedroom, Hutch settled in and tried to think of something he could do for the two people he cared so much about. He knew how Terry's death tore at the heart of his best friend. He hoped Starsky would lay his guilt to rest so he could move on with his life and love again. His attention was drawn to the sound of running water; a soak in a hot bath would make her feel better.

He heard the Torino and stood up as his partner quietly entered the apartment. Starsky's face was still reddish, but Hutch felt an aura of calmness, which meant a decision, had been made. Hutch nodded his head toward the back of the apartment, "She's taking a bath".

"Well, she does enjoy her bubble baths", was softly chuckled. "She's been up then?"

"Ya. We talked some about last night."

Starsky simply nodded and took the package he was carrying to the kitchen.

Hutch hesitated, "Starsk, she still loves you". He longed to take the pain away and somehow make it all better. However, he knew there wasn't anything he could do this time; it was up to Starsky and Sara to work this one out.

Sad blue eyes looked up, "Thanks for staying with her while I …", and then shoulders were shrugged and the brief eye contact was gone.

Hutch closed the space between them and put his hands on Starsky's shoulders, "Talk to her", he moved a hand and tapped on his friend's chest, "from here".



Sara slipped into the living room unnoticed and saw him intently stirring something at the stove. She stood back not sure of what to say as he ladled the chicken soup into two large mugs.

She tried to lighten her voice, "Smells good. Mom Starsky's recipe?"

He turned to look at her. She seemed like a lost little girl in his oversized blue terry robe. Her posture was hesitant and her face was puffy. When his deep blue eyes probed her eyes of green, each felt the overwhelming sadness in the other's sole.

He handed her the hot mug, "Not this time, I sorta cheated". Starsky tilted his head and put on his crooked smile, "But I guarantee it's mmm-mmm-good."

Sara couldn't help herself and smiled, he always knew how to make her feel better.

He caught the small spark in her eye, "And I have chocolate for dessert." He stepped to one side and pulled a table chair out for her, "Madam".

"Thank you." Once they were settled at the table, Sara noticed the large bouquet of flowers in the middle of the table. There were daisies of all colors spilling out of the vase surrounding one single deep red rose. "Oh David, the flowers are so beautiful."

"I know how much you like them."

"The single red rose is a nice touch."

"They're sorta like us don't ya think?"

"How's that?"

"All the beautiful daisies are you, and I'm the rose with all the thorns attached. You center me and I want to always be in the middle of your world."

Before Starsky could blink, Sara was out of her chair and had him in a tight embrace, "Oh God, I thought I had lost you."

Starsky worked to loosen her grip and pulled her face down to his, "Never Babe".

**End **

Or is this just the beginning?


End file.
